


Sr. Urso

by coldcherry



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanSoo - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mystery, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldcherry/pseuds/coldcherry
Summary: A curta (e estressante) jornada de Kyungsoo com a fofura imortal do pequeno Sr. Urso.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol





	Sr. Urso

**Author's Note:**

> Apenas atualizando a continha com as histórias que mais gosto. (:  
> Essa oneshot foi escrita com o plot doado pelo Marcos Vinicios, lá no EFF, na época dos dinossauros. E também participando de um desafio do The Flop Club de 2019 com os seguintes temas: 'Demasiado de algo & Totem'.

Aquela era a situação mais patética de toda a minha vida.

O capuz do moletom sobre minha cabeça e o cachecol sobre meu rosto não eram um disfarce, mas eu me sentia como uma vilã de novela mexicana segundos antes de empurrar a mocinha da escada, e se livrar dela de uma vez por todas. Faltava-me apenas um par de óculos escuros e o batom vermelho escarlate nos lábios.

E de alguma forma, era isso mesmo que eu fazia.

Mas eu não era um vilão, ao menos, não no meu ponto de vista. Era apenas um homem desesperado, com a paciência e a sanidade respirando por aparelhos.

Enquanto analisava tudo ao meu redor, esperando que a movimentação de pessoas na pracinha diminuísse, coloquei a minha mão sob a camiseta, e puxei o objeto que havia escondido. Ele estava apertado contra a minha barriga pelo cós da calça jeans, escondido há tanto tempo que a pele estava aquecida pelo toque.

Talvez fosse os longos minutos que havia passado com ele antes de sair de casa, ou o contato tão íntimo durante o caminho até minha ida ao supermercado. Ou até mesmo, resquícios da minha afeição à primeira vista, há muito tempo esquecida. Com o olhar preso àquele rosto, por breves segundos, senti certa ternura.

A mocinha estava ali, nas minhas mãos. Sem defesa alguma.

O corpo rechonchudo, pelas pedras de brita e um pouco do ódio acumulado pelos últimos meses. Os olhinhos brilhando numa cor âmbar, como se soubesse de todos os meus pecados. O sorrisinho permanente nos lábios finos e as bochechas sempre rosadas, que parecia um claro sinal de deboche pelas minhas atitudes, apenas inflava a minha fúria.

Uma olhada para a direita, outra para a esquerda. Ninguém.

Sem pensar duas vezes, lancei o braço para trás, tomando impulso. A sensação macia e pesada desapareceu em questão de segundos, quando arremessei-o no ar com muita força. A satisfação me devorou por completo, quando assisti o pequenino corpo se chocar contra a água do laguinho e afundar num segundo.

O coração estava batendo forte, emocionado demais, que quase soltei uma gargalhada diabólica. Mas eu ainda era um homem jovem, lutando para não perder o resto de dignidade que ainda existia em meu ser. Não senti remorso, nem hesitação, quando dei às costas para o local do meu crime. Eu tinha uma lista de compras no bolso e uma missão para cumprir.

**“Espero que dessa vez, você repouse no inferno, Sr. Urso”** , as palavras escapuliram, a emoção falando mais alto. Eu poderia chorar de alegria ali mesmo.

A paz retornaria ao meu lar,

* * *

_Nunca havia notado a presença dele, mas Sr. Urso estava ali desde o princípio, sempre à espreita. E obviamente não era uma surpresa agradável perceber isso tarde demais._

_Por um momento eu me senti muito exposto. Era um puta drama da minha parte, mas eu tendia a ser assim quando me sentia enganado._

_O problema é que eu sempre fui uma pessoa muito desligada de certos detalhes. Chanyeol é quem tinha uma memória invejável de todos os momentos que havíamos compartilhado, seja antes de sermos namorados, seja após o nosso “casamento”, também conhecido como “Vamos juntar nossas tralhas e escovas de dentes, amor?”_

_Apenas quando meu marido disse, com um sorriso nos lábios, que eu era louco e exagerado é que me explicou como as coisas aconteceram. E eu me senti um completo idiota._

_Talvez eu esteja atropelando a ordem das coisas todas. Então, vamos começar com o fatídico dia em que nos mudamos para a atual casa em que moramos._

* * *

**“Você não tá falando sério...”** , não era possível que um homem de vinte e cinco anos quisesse manter as malditas estrelinhas fosforescentes no teto do quarto.

No fundo, era uma pergunta retórica. Por alguns segundos havia esquecido da coleção invejável de action figures que Chanyeol adorava espalhar por todo canto. As centenas de adesivos esverdeados, deixadas pelos filhos dos antigos moradores, era fichinha.

**“É sério!”** , reclamou, enquanto arrastávamos a cama de casal de um lado para o outro no pequeno quarto.

Chanyeol queria que o móvel ficasse no centro da parede, para termos duas mesinhas de cabeceira. Ele sempre reclamava que eu lotava as gavetas com tranqueiras e ele nunca tinha espaço. Eu queria que a cama ficasse no canto, adorava apoiar o pé na parede, quando fazia alguma coisa, ou encostar a perna na superfície gelada quando o calor dominava a cidade toda.

Cada um com suas prioridades egoístas.

**“Sempre quis ter isso quando era pirralho, mas mamãe nunca deixou”** , suspirou, esfregando a testa úmida de suor. A cama ficou no meio do quarto, a janela aberta sobre a cabeceira.

**“Não gosto de coisas brilhantes no meu rosto quando estou tentando dormir. Já basta você com esse celular ligado até de tarde, rindo que nem um desgraçado”** , resmunguei, já estava cansado daquela conversa. Ele estava com aquela ideia fixa desde o momento que visitamos a casa com o homem da imobiliária. **“Vamos arrancar essas porcarias”** , disse por fim, saindo do quarto, sem esperar qualquer réplica.

Nós dois passamos a tarde toda dentro daquele cubículo montando o velho guarda-roupas, relíquia da minha avó, suando feito dois porcos no rolete. Nem mesmo nosso ventilador tinha dado conta de refrescar o ambiente. Então, eu estava com sede, irritado, e tentado a beber um bom copo da ‘limonada especial’ que Chanyeol fez questão de preparar na nossa nova cozinha. O ‘especial’ era apenas a adição de uma maçaroca de hortelã e, seja lá mais qual, pedaço de mato amassado dentro da jarra.

Para variar, a pia estava toda bagunçada com metades de limão espremidas, ervas desconhecidas e formigas circulando entre as trilhas do açúcar cristal esparramadas sobre a superfície de inox. Um verdadeiro nojo causado pela perda de energia daquele homem preguiçoso.

**“Por favor, por favor”** , o susto foi tão grande que quase me engasguei com o grande gole de limonada, que eu havia acabado de servir num copo entupido de gelo. De novo aquele inferno! **“Deixa as estrelas brilharem para o Channie, belo Kyungsoo”** , a voz soando irritadiça aos meus ouvidos.

Não respondi de imediato. Apenas me virei, o copo congelando meus dedos, um sorriso muito forçado nos lábios. Se Chanyeol tinha notado a minha aparente cara de cu, não fez questão alguma de comentar. Eu já tinha conversado sobre aquilo, muito delicadamente, coisa que não era do meu feitio quando estava puto.

A poucos centímetros do meu nariz, estava o rostinho sorridente e corado do Sr. Urso.

**“Já disse que não, Chanyeol”** , rebati, olhando fixamente para o marmanjo que tinha a mão direita coberta pelo corpinho marrom do fantoche. **“Sem insistência!”** , me afastei dele, sem pensar duas vezes, voltando ao quarto. A caixa com nossas roupas já estava aberta, e uma pilha de camisetas repousava sobre o colchão.

**“Channie disse que troca a cama pelas estrelas”** , Sr. Urso comentou um pouco distante, mas as solas dos chinelos de Chanyeol anunciavam a chegada dele ao cômodo. **“Belo Kyungsoo, você aceita, hm?”** , foi impossível não revirar os olhos.

Não é como se as malditas estrelas fossem insuportáveis. Na verdade, elas não me incomodavam em nada. Mas Chanyeol precisava aprender a ceder para certas coisas, e isso incluía o Sr. Urso na lista. Já não estava aguentando mais aquela porcaria de fantoche.

**“Não é não, Sr. Urso. Pode falar isso para o idiota que tá com a mão enfiada no seu cu”** , sorvi um pouco mais da limonada, e sentei no chão, repousando o copo sobre o piso e puxando a caixa de papelão à minha frente. Seriam longas horas arrumando a bagunça que não tivemos coragem de mexer antes de encaixotar tudo.

**“Oh, não fala assim, belo Kyungsoo!”** , a voz falhou por alguns segundos, e eu tive que me segurar para não rir da falta de jeito. Chanyeol era certinho ao ponto de evitar palavrão. **“Por favor, por favor!”**.

Infelizmente, o pedido se repetiu durante toda a tarde e parte da noite. E mesmo que Chanyeol respondesse à algumas perguntas, sobre doar algumas roupas e sapatos que não usávamos mais ou se colocaríamos a cortina na janela, tudo ainda era intercalado, incessantemente, com dezenas de ‘Por favor!’ do maldito bicho de pelúcia. Um superteste de autocontrole que eu tinha consciência que reprovaria com louvor.

**“Tá bom, caralho!”** , grunhi, bagunçando os cabelos. **“Fica com a merda das estrelas, mas eu vou ficar com o canto da cama e colocar o que eu quiser na primeira gaveta da mesinha!”** , completei. Sem um pingo de paciência, me joguei sobre Chanyeol e arranquei o fantoche da mão dele, jogando Sr. Urso para debaixo da cama. Se pudesse queimava aquela merda, mas o idiota parecia ter certo carinho pelo objeto.

**“Yes!”** , comemorou levantando os braços para o alto, antes de me apertar num abraço apertado. As grandes pernas se enroscaram em torno da minha cintura. Na maior parte das vezes, Chanyeol parecia não ter noção do tamanho dele comparado com o meu. **“Já disse que te amo muito?”** , cochichou no meu ouvido, em meio à risadinhas. Era óbvio que ele estava mais do que satisfeito de ter me vencido naquela batalha de insistência.

**“Você é tão insuportável e manipulador!”** , rebati, tentando me livrar do ataque de beijos estalados no pescoço, assim que Chanyeol inverteu nossas posições e eu senti parte das minhas costas contra o chão gelado. **“Ah!”** , resmunguei, sentindo as mãos grandes apertarem minha bunda, o corpo pesando sobre meu. Era sério?

**“A gente não estreou a casa ainda, sabia?”** , sussurrou, e eu instintivamente afastei ainda mais as minhas pernas para abrigá-lo perto de mim. Os arrepios na minha pele causadas pelo frio e pela safadeza aleatória daquele homem. Nunca entenderia aquela mudança do fofo para o sem vergonha em menos de cinco segundos. Não que estivesse reclamando, porque com ele eu era extremamente fácil.

**“Ah é?”** , questionei, segurando o rosto quente de Chanyeol entre minhas mãos. **“Acho esse momento muito apropriado para a estreia”** , sussurrei antes de pressionar nossos lábios num beijo breve. Nada melhor do que sexo para acalmar todo a irritação que aquele homem grande tinha me causado. Era 100% eficaz.

Os selares deram lugares a beijos mais longos e molhados. E por mais que minha cabeça gritasse que estávamos destruindo todo o trabalho de separar peça por peça de roupa, apenas para usarmos os tecidos como uma cama improvisada, eu joguei aquele pensamento de dono de casa para longe. O jeito que Chanyeol me pressionava contra as roupas, como se fosse me tomar naquele momento, fez minha cabeça girar.

Eu amava tanto aquele homem, nem todo o tempo do mundo seria suficiente para provar. Só a sensação do peso dele sobre meu peito me deixava muito louco.

**“Tira, tira”** , sussurrei, enfiando as mãos entre nossos corpos, tentando descer o elástico do short dele e falhando miseravelmente.

Um gemido muito manhoso escapou dos meus lábios, quando Chanyeol ficou de joelhos, para facilitar o serviço, e eu perdi o calor dele. Assim, aproveitei aqueles poucos segundos para desabotoar e abrir o zíper da minha bermuda. O filho da puta tinha um sorrisinho nos lábios, quando tornou a me beijar. Ele sabia muito bem as sensações que causava em mim.

Não foi preciso pedir por mais nada. Chanyeol entendeu o recado quando segurei nossos membros juntos e enrosquei minhas pernas contra a cintura dele. A fricção inicial fez meu corpo todo tremer, ansioso. A pele quente umedecendo a cada movimento lento e cheio de pressão.

**“Soo…”** , que delícia. Talvez eu nem precisasse de muito mais do que aquilo me desfazer. Chanyeol só precisava me chamar daquela forma, com a respiração pesada e os beijos gostosos no meu pescoço.

Só me dei conta de que ainda usava a camiseta, quando Chanyeol afastou minhas mãos e passou apenas a gola pela minha cabeça, para facilitar as coisas. Os movimentos retornaram, e eu observava as feições dele, com muita dificuldade de manter os olhos abertos. O modo como ele deslizou a língua por meu peito, até tomar um dos meus mamilos e sugar com vontade, me deixou ainda mais quente.

**“Yeollie!”** , gemi sem vergonha alguma da maneira como eu parecia necessitado demais. Porra, fazia muitos dias que não nos tocávamos daquela forma. A mudança havia sugado toda a nossa energia. Ser adulto era complicado demais. **“Mais forte”** , sussurrei, nossos olhos se encontrando por alguns segundos. Será que ele poderia não sorrir daquela forma safada?

**“Assim?”** , questionou, como se não estivesse tão afetado pela forma quase dolorida que se esfregava contra mim. Os lábios tomaram os meus outra vez, e eu não tive como responder que ‘Sim, desse jeito gostoso!’.

Não tive noção de quanto tempo permanecemos daquela forma, roçando um no outro como dois adolescentes cheios de hormônios, porque eu estava ocupado demais enchendo Chanyeol de beijos e sussurrando coisas que eu tinha certo receio de dizer quando estava ‘sóbrio’. Talvez não tenha sido muito, porque estávamos cheios de vontade do corpo um do outro.

Mas a sensação gostosa veio com tanta força, que quase esqueci de respirar. Ah, eu tinha esquecido do quão bom era ouvir Chanyeol choramingar, muito manhoso, enquanto gozava.

Por alguns segundos, tudo o que eu ouvia era nossas respirações pesadas. Dezenas de pontos brancos piscavam contra meus olhos fechados. Aos poucos, toda a euforia foi se acalmando, o corpo relaxando. Só assim percebi que tinha as mãos entre os cabelos longos de Chanyeol, da pele ardendo onde tínhamos explorado tanto e da sensação pegajosa entre nós dois.

**“Quero de novo”** , o voz dele soou tão rouca, que me senti ainda mais trêmulo, tanto pela densidade do timbre quanto pela falta do corpo dele, quando se afastou. Quando abri meus olhos, para observá-lo, senti o quarto todo girar ao meu redor. **“Dentro de você”** , sussurrou do meu lado, o olhar fixo no meu, e eu quase morri ali mesmo. Meu deus...

**“Caralho…”** , foi a única coisa que consegui pronunciar, me virando e acariciando o rosto suado. Eu nunca negaria um pedido lindo daqueles, só precisava de alguns minutos para recuperar as energias. **“Não vamos mais fazer no seco assim, não. Puta merda, eu tô com o pau pegando fogo, sem ser no bom sentido”** , comentei, e não pude deixar de rir da cara que Chanyeol fez. **“Que foi? Nem parece que tava falando que ia me foder uns minutos atrás”**.

**“Eu não falei isso!”** , resmungou, levantando o elástico do shorts, com uma careta ao notar a sujeira toda.

**“Disse sim, eu sou fluente nos seus gemidos sussurrados. Vamos...”** , as palavras ficaram presas na minha garganta quando eu perdi o foco do rosto de Chanyeol para o que havia às costas dele. **“Por favor, me diz que eu não gozei com o Sr. Urso olhando tudo…”** , era só o que faltava.

O fantoche estava caído no chão, onde eu tinha jogado mais cedo, todo torto, mas a carinha sorridente estava virada para nós dois. Automaticamente, puxei a cueca e a bermuda para cima, me cobrindo como se tivesse sido flagrado fazendo coisa errada.

**“Ah, não, coitado”** , Chanyeol se esticou todo para alcançar a maldita pelúcia debaixo da cama. **“Sr. Urso, não!”** , o jeito preocupado dele, parecia até que estava conversando com uma pessoa. O que era meio perturbador se parasse para pensar.

**“Coitado, ele deve estar traumatizado”** , comentei, e recebi um olhar confuso de Chanyeol. **“Vamos jogar no lixo que passa, certeza”** , conclui, querendo passar uma indireta do bem, mas eu nunca fui sutil.

**“Não!”** , rebateu, fazendo um esforço para se levantar do chão. Ele abriu a porta do nosso guarda-roupa e colocou o fantoche num cantinho, em frente às nossas calças jeans. Tão cuidadoso que até senti certo ciúmes. O que era ridículo até mesmo em pensamento.

O clima todo de repetir a dose na cama foi pro espaço depois daquela descoberta broxante do Sr. Urso voyeur.

* * *

_Sendo muito sincero, eu não desgostava do Sr. Urso. No príncipio._

_Apesar da memória me trair muitas vezes, eu ainda me recordava do primeiro dia em que ele apareceu. E à primeira vista, dentro do contexto todo que se desenrolou, me pareceu fofo demais._

_Certo, eu poderia dizer que o amei por alguns dias._

_Na época, Chanyeol e eu tínhamos discutido. Não foi algo muito sério, por mais que eu reclamasse de tudo, mas ele se chateou demais comigo. A ideia que tinha surgido numa conversa qualquer, no começo do nosso namoro, sobre morarmos juntos quando eu me formasse voltou com toda a força quando o último semestre chegou._

_Ele havia se graduado há um ano e estava trabalhando na área de marketing de um hotel. Mas eu tinha recém-finalizado meu estágio obrigatório, estava sem um tostão furado no bolso, e cheio de problemas para pensar em algo tão sério como aquilo no momento. Só pensava no meu trabalho de conclusão e mais nada._

_Eu já mencionei que Chanyeol era sempre muito atento à detalhes?_

* * *

**“Boa noite, Chanyeol”** , resmunguei, já era a décima ligação do dia. Estava tão sem paciência com meu namorado que decidi atender. Eu já tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes ele insistiu em conversar comigo nos últimos dias.

Não é como se tivéssemos terminado ou coisa do tipo para ele reagir com esse desespero todo pela minha atenção. Nas raras vezes em que discutíamos, ficávamos sem nos falar por, no máximo, dois dias. Era só um momento para dar uma respirada e pensar melhor. Depois desse tempo, eu cedia à melação sem fim de Chanyeol. Por mais que eu reclamasse, adorava o jeito amoroso dele. 

**“Amor… Ainda está bravo comigo?”** , questionou. **“Eu sei que foi uma hora meio errada cobrar planos e respostas rápidas de você… É que eu estava empolgado”** , a voz soava daquele jeito calmo dele.

Que dia era hoje?

Só tive tempo de olhar para a data no canto da tela da área de trabalho, e me espantar. Uma semana tinha se passado e eu não havia percebido. Eu estava quase vivendo para o meu projeto e mal via a luz do dia. Só saia da frente do notebook para cumprir o protocolo de um ser humano normal, como comer e ir ao banheiro, e voltava para a escuridão do quarto.

**“Meu deus, Yeol… Eu perdi a noção do tempo”** , suspirei pesado, me levantando da cadeira e indo até a janela. Já estava tudo escuro, apenas as luzes dos postes iluminando a rua. **“Tá tudo bem, é que você sabe que as coisas vão ser corridas até a minha apresentação e eu... Espera, é você ali fora?”** , apontei, como se Chanyeol fosse ver o que eu fazia. **“Porque se não for, vou chamar a polícia para denunciar que tem um homem gigante de moletom preto e um objeto estranho na mão olhando para a minha casa”** , brinquei, ele era inconfundível.

Não foi necessário meias palavras para que ele se virasse e olhasse para a janela do meu quarto, um sorriso no rosto. O celular ainda contra a orelha, enquanto ele balançava o braço livre, num aceno exagerado.

**“Sou eu”** , comentou. Que merda era aquilo na mão dele, pelo amor de deus? Mesmo que eu ajeitasse o óculos sobre os olhos, não conseguia distinguir. **“Você estragou minha surpresa, amor”** , murmurou. **“Vem aqui para eu te dar um abraço. Tô com saudades do meu velho baixinho e ranzinza”**.

**“Você vai ver só quem é velho!”** , rebati, enquanto procurava por minhas pantufas. Agradeci aos céus por ele estar lá fora, porque não podia ver o sorriso bobo que eu tinha no rosto.

Meu coração estava muito acelerado. Apenas quando me dei conta de quanto tempo tinha se passado, desde a última vez que tinha visto Chanyeol pessoalmente, é que senti o balde de água fria sobre minha cabeça. Eu só queria abraçá-lo e sentir o cheiro dele... Da pele, do perfume.

E foi exatamente isso que eu fiz, quando abri o portão de casa e me aproximei dele. A chamada que ainda estava rolando deve ter denunciado a minha ansiedade para encontrá-lo. Eu havia avisado para minha mãe que Chanyeol estava ali e concluído o curto trajeto do meu quarto à calçada em menos de 15 segundos.

**“Oi”** , sussurrou, enroscando os braços em torno do meu corpo, e apoiando o queixo no meu ombro. As mãos grandes acariciavam minhas costas e eu só queria ficar ali por mais um tempo. **“Ai… Ai!”** , beliscou minha cintura, quando praticamente o espremi, cheio de saudades.

**“Calado”** , rebati, enquanto o apertava ainda contra mim com todas as forças. **“Grandão..,”** , sussurrei, de olhos fechados. Não precisei falar mais nada, apenas esperei pelo beijo. E ele veio, lento e quente.

O momento acabou quando senti o roçar macio de algo no meu rosto. Duas mãozinhas peludas acariciavam minha bochecha direita. Por reflexo, eu me afastei e olhei para o rosto de Chanyeol com uma puta interrogação imaginária flutuando sobre minha cabeça. 

**“É o Sr. Urso”** , comentou como se fosse a coisa mais corriqueira da vida. **“Diz oi para ele”** , eu não estava entendendo mais nada. Já estava me questionando se Chanyeol tinha bebido antes de aparecer, mas eu sabia que não. Eu tinha acabado de beijar aquela boca segundos atrás.

**“Hmm… Olá, Sr. Urso!”** , cumprimentei apenas para não contrariar a brincadeira, seja lá aonde ele queria levar aquilo.

**“Olá, belo Kyungsoo”** , foi impossível não cobrir a boca e rir muito da voz fina que Chanyeol estava forçando. Que realidade paralela eu tinha entrado quando pisei para fora do meu quarto? **“Eh… Chanyeol tem uma surpresa e pediu minha ajuda”** , eu não conseguia tirar os olhos das patinhas cor de caramelo do fantoche. **“Você… Sabe que ele é tímido e fica nervoso com coisas como essas?”** , eu balancei a cabeça, indeciso entre olhar a feição sorridente do Sr. Urso e a expressão focada de Chanyeol. **“Você lembra do pedido de namoro?”**.

Ah, meu deus! E tinha como esquecer da cena toda? Ele tinha escolhido o lugar mais aleatório para pedir que as coisas entre nós dois ficasse mais séria.

Nós tínhamos acabado de sair de uma sorveteria. Chanyeol não tinha aula naquele dia, mas foi me encontrar na saída da faculdade. Eu não estranhei de início, ele já tinha feito aquilo outras vezes, o nervosismo dele é que estava quase palpável. Não sei o que Chanyeol tanto temia, era tão óbvio que eu o amava muito.

Quando estávamos próximos do ponto de ônibus vazio, ele segurou meu braço e disse de forma muito rápida que tinha algo sério para falar. Tudo o que eu fiz foi congelar feito o sorvete que ainda estava na minha mão. Por alguns segundos achei que tudo terminaria ali. Mas Chanyeol começou a dizer que me amava e mais uma porção de coisas que eu não recordava porque estava em choque. Aquela era a primeira vez que ele dizia aquilo com todas as palavras.

E tudo estava muito emocionante. Até o momento que ele perguntou se eu aceitava ser namorado dele e, obviamente, eu aceitei. Foi aí que Chanyeol colocou a mão no bolso da calça jeans para pegar a aliança, e de uma forma que nunca entendi, o pequeno círculo prateado caiu no chão, quicou algumas vezes e rolou para dentro de um buraco negro, se perdendo no espaço-tempo.

Eu nunca vi sinal da tal aliança.

No final, após repetir muitas vezes que estava tudo bem e que ele não deveria se importar com aquilo, Chanyeol me deu a aliança dele. E eu ainda usava ela no polegar direito, porque foi o único dedo que coube perfeitamente.

**“Lembro”** , confirmei, com um sorriso no rosto. O que aquilo tinha a ver com o tal Sr. Urso e a surpresa?

Chanyeol não falou nada, só tirou uma caixinha preta de veludo e colocou entre as patinhas do fantoche. E por um segundo eu quase gargalhei ao perceber que ele me daria outra aliança e que agora ela estava protegida das mãos trêmulas dele.

**“Hm…”** , Sr. Urso balançou a caixinha. **“Chanyeol disse que quer que as coisas entre vocês dois fique mais séria”** , que…? **“E que ele não quer apressar nada… É só uma pequena forma de lembrar que daqui para a frente, ele quer estar junto de você para sempre”** , a forma como a voz do Sr. Urso e do meu namorado se mesclavam estava me confundindo.

**“Meu deus…”** , foi tudo o que consegui pronunciar quando Chanyeol abriu a pequena tampa e eu vi dois aneis dourados. **“Você não tá me pedindo o que eu tô achando, com esse fantoche na mão”** , comentei, tentando me manter calmo, quando eu estava quase explodindo por dentro.

**“Belo Kyungsoo, você aceita se casar com Chanyeol?”** , eu não estava acreditando na aleatoriedade daquele homem. Quando eu achava que nada mais poderia me surpreender…

**“Hm…”** , cruzei os braços sobre o peito, encarando os olhos brilhantes de Chanyeol. **“Aceito”** , proferi, sério.

**“Ah… Tudo bem. Vamos- Que?”** , a voz fina e infantil deu lugar ao timbre grave de sempre.

**“Que o que?"** , indaguei, confuso. **“Eu aceitei”**.

**“Você me falou com essa cara tão séria, que eu nem prestei atenção”** , franziu o cenho, finalmente saindo do personagem do Sr. Urso. **“Você aceita mesmo?”** , questionou outra vez, em meio a uma fungada. Eu não devia ter brincado daquela forma. Ele estava visivelmente emocionado.

**“Aceito, amor”** , me aproximei, abraçando a cintura dele e depositando um beijo nos lábios macios. **“Posso colocar a aliança em você? Vai ser a primeira vez que faço isso”** , eu não podia deixar de mencionar aquilo.

Chanyeol assentiu, entregando a caixinha para mim. Eu retirei o fantoche da mão esquerda dele e coloquei o anel. Por mais clichê que fosse aquele tipo de coisa, depositei um beijo sobre os dedos longos. Ele fez a mesma coisa comigo, num silêncio confortável. Nós sabíamos que aquilo era algo mais simbólico do que concreto para a nossa realidade, mas não deixava de ser importante.

**“Que tal a gente sair para tomar um sorvete?”** , apertou meu corpo contra o dele, balançando de um lado para o outro. Ele estava animado outra vez, e era assim que eu gostava de vê-lo.

**“Só se for como sobremesa de um lanche com muita batata frita”** , rebati, enroscando os braços no pescoço do meu, agora, marido. Era estranho pensar daquela forma, mas aquecia o coração.

**“Certo! Muitas batatas fritas para meu velhinho de pijama”** , concordou, abrindo a porta do carro para mim.

Aquela foi uma longa noite regada de comidas gordurosas, sorvete e planos para um futuro próximo.

* * *

_Devo admitir que, olhando por esse lado, é até bonitinho pensar na existência e significado do Sr. Urso em nossas vidas._

_Desde o episódio do pedido de casamento do Chanyeol com o bichinho, muitos meses se passaram até a próxima aparição dele. Foi a partir daí que as coisas começaram a tomar um nível muito estranho e muito irritante._

_O que tinha começado com algo muito inocente, evoluiu para uma forma de conseguir certas coisas._

_Quando Chanyeol queria muito que eu concordasse com algo, ele tirava o fantoche da bunda e tentava me convencer com aquela voz infantil irritante. Eu cedia, na maioria das vezes, não querendo ser mau humorado. Mas com o passar das tentativas, eu estava acumulando uma longa carga de frustração e vontade de esganar Chanyeol com o corpo do Sr. Urso._

_E depois daquela noite, em que ele tinha me flagrado no meu lindo momento de êxtase, me senti completamente vulnerável. Por mais bobo que parecesse, eu sempre o procurava com o olhar assim que chegava em casa, principalmente antes de beijar Chanyeol._

_E quando as coisas esquentavam muito entre nós dois, eu revirava o cômodo todo atrás daqueles olhinhos permanentemente brilhantes, de forma tão insistente, que quando finalmente me sentia seguro para partir para a ação, meu marido já estava desmaiado e babando muito no travesseiro._

_Então, o cansaço e a falta de paciência tomou conta de mim. Eu precisava acabar com aquilo, mesmo que Chanyeol ficasse triste por alguns dias. Porque ele gostava demais daquele fantoche. E eu não conseguia compreender o motivo._

* * *

Se eu revirasse mais meus olhos, corria o risco deles girarem nas órbitas e eu nunca mais enxergar.

Uma coisa era usar o Sr. Urso para aqueles momentos bobos demais. Outra, muito diferente, era tirar o bicho do extremo além para discutir sobre o sabor da pizza durante um pedido, quando o atendente ainda estava na linha ouvindo àquele pequeno show de camarote e pipoca. Eu estava sentindo que ele desligaria o telefone na minha cara achando que era trote.

**“Pepperoni é melhor! Ela também vem com queijo, belo Kyungsoo”** , Sr. Urso continuou, mesmo que eu tenha repetido que já tínhamos escolhido pepperoni pelas últimas semanas. **“Chanyeol disse que na próxima vez, vai ser a super quatro queijos”**. insistiu.

**“Eu não quero saber o que o Chanyeol falou, Sr. Ur… Senhor!”** , dei uma cotovelada na costela do idiota. Ele parecia um encosto às minhas costas, com aquele bicho quase colado no meu rosto e a boca próxima do meu ouvido. Já estava quase beirando a insanidade. **“Alô? Então, vai ser uma pizza gigante de quatro queijos e refrigerante de limão. Dinheiro trocado”** , confirmei de uma vez, antes que aquela conversa fiada continuasse. **“Tudo certo? Sim, número 61. Obrigado”** , desliguei o celular, respirando bem fundo.

Quando me virei, Chanyeol já estava outra vez esparramado sobre o sofá, olhando a lista de filmes que assistiríamos quando a pizza chegasse. O momento de segundos atrás rapidamente esquecido.

**“Yeol, a gente precisa conversar”** , comecei, não sabendo como ser direto sem parecer muito filho da puta. Sentei ao lado dele, levantando as pernas longas e apoiando sobre minhas coxas. **“Usar o Sr. Urso dentro de casa não é tão zuado, mas envolver pessoas de fora, já tá forçando a barra, Park”** , falei de uma vez.

**“Será que o atendente ouviu?”** , questionou, enquanto dobrava as pernas. O movimento fazendo ele se aproximar de mim.

**“Porra! Claro que ele ouviu. Você estava colado em mim, e dá para ouvir essa voz irritante até na lua”** , não sei como ele cogitou que o tom dele estava baixo. **“Vamos parar com essa palhaçada, pelo amor de deus”** , resmunguei, mas perdi o foco quando Chanyeol pressionou o indicador entre minhas sobrancelhas. Que ele estava fazendo?

A pergunta desapareceu da minha cabeça, quando senti os lábios dele contra os meus. Um selinho breve, uma roçada de narizes, uma troca de sorrisos e olhares cruzados. Por alguns minutos, eu esqueci do Sr. Urso, do pequeno nervosismo de olhar para o lado e ver o rostinho corado. Ainda mais quando Chanyeol notou que a posição estava estranha e decidiu sentar sobre minhas coxas. A voracidade dos beijos duplicaram, e mesmo que minha mente estivesse rodopiando pela falta de ar, continuei a provar o sabor dele na minha língua.

Nos primeiros minutos, estávamos muito conscientes de que não dava para rolar algo além daquilo. Eu não interromperia nada para atender ao entregador da pizza. Mas dos beijos, a coisa evoluiu para roçadas, das roçadas para mãos nada bobas por cima da roupa. E quando me dei conta já estava apertando a bunda do Chanyeol por dentro da cueca.

Foi numa dessas, de querer exagerar nos amassos, que ele tomou impulso e empurrou meus ombros com força, a boca ainda muito ocupada em chupar meu pescoço. Só notei que a porcaria do sofá tinha virado quando a parte de trás da minha cabeça começou a doer após o choque contra o chão.

**“Falei para você não fazer isso”** , reclamei, esfregando a parte onde estava pinicando, minhas pernas ainda estavam para cima. **“Meu deus do céu…”** , grunhi, girando o corpo e me sentando. Chanyeol estava deitado de lado de costas para mim, em posição fetal, à alguns passos de distância.

Não deu tempo de me preocupar com um possível ferimento, mesmo notando a forma como todo o corpo dele tremia. Eu sabia o que vinha depois daquilo. A risada escandalosa preencheu a sala toda.

**“Ai, ai…”** , deitou de costas contra o chão, e virou a cabeça na minha direção, os cabelos caídos sobre os olhos. Uma expressão mista de riso e dor estampada no rosto. **“Eu sempre esqueço que o sofá não está apoiado na parede”** , comentou, como se ele não tivesse tombado o móvel uma infinidade de vezes.

**“‘Cê tá bem?”** , me levantei do piso gelado e caminhei na direção de Chanyeol, estendendo a mão para ajudá-lo a ficar de pé.

O som de uma buzina, do lado de fora da casa, interrompeu a resposta dele.

**“Chegou!”** , comemorou, correndo até a janela e espiando por trás da cortina. **“Vou buscar”** , avisou, antes de pegar as notas perto do meu celular e sair porta afora, quase tropeçando ao colocar os chinelos.

Aquela tinha sido a entrega mais rápida de todas, ou nós dois que nos distraímos demais para criar um clima de ansiedade antes da comida chegar de uma vez, e matar aquilo que estava nos matando. Sem pensar muito no assunto, apoiei a mão no encosto do sofá caído e o levantei à posição original. Chanyeol sabia quebrar um clima como ninguém.

Um sorriso se espalhou no meu rosto quando lembrei da cena anterior. Era por uns momentos aleatórios desses, que não tinha como se entediar. Mesmo que fizesse apenas um mês desde a nossa mudança, eu não via muita diferença de antes. Nós nos conhecíamos tanto antes de tudo começar, principalmente o lado irritante de cada um, que não houve tanto atrito naquela convivência integral.

Era isso que eu pensava, até chutar alguma coisa, antes de me afastar do sofá. Ali estava o fator da discórdia, sorrindo para mim, o corpinho todo dobrado. Tinha de admitir que eu estava colocando toda uma carga de culpa sobre o Sr. Urso, mas nas últimas semanas as coisas estavam escalando muito rapidamente. E eu não sabia se Chanyeol tinha levado à sério o que eu tinha dito.

Porque tinha alguns assuntos que eu quase precisava desenhar para ele entender.

Assim, eu peguei o fantoche, caminhei em direção à cozinha, e sem hesitar, abri a lixeira e joguei Sr. Urso lá dentro. Ainda me dei ao trabalho de colocar uns papéis e uma sacola plástica por cima para disfarçar. E como que por coincidência, Chanyeol entrou em casa, com o refrigerante sob o braço e equilibrando a caixa da pizza na mão esquerda, quase flagrando o meu momento de vitória.

As horas que se passaram foram tranquilas. Assistimos aos filmes, nos entupimos de tanto comer, sem deixar nenhuma sobra para contar história, e dormimos ali no sofá com a TV ligada. Corrigindo, Chanyeol dormiu no sofá. Eu acordei no meio da noite, arrumei as coisas da melhor forma que meu estado sonolento me permitia e cutuquei a barriga dele, pedindo para que viesse deitar no quarto.

Como era meu dia de folga no trabalho, eu dormi muito mais do que o normal, e acordei com o lado da cama de Chanyeol intacto e a casa silenciosa. Meio desnorteado, caminhei em direção à cozinha, ainda esfregando os olhos, que custavam a se manter abertos. Abri a geladeira, peguei uma garrafinha de água e bebi um grande gole. Foi durante aqueles segundos, que paramos com o olhar sobre uma coisa qualquer e pensamos em nada, porque precisamos nos reconectar com a realidade, que eu notei algo que não deveria estar ali.

Em questão de alguns segundos, meu cérebro fez todo o retrocesso para a noite seguinte. Sobre o encosto do sofá, eu via apenas a parte de baixo do fantoche. O forro cor de rosa e parte da barriguinha branca, destacada pela pelúcia cor de caramelo.

Meu coração bateu muito rápido, quando eu me virei e abri a lixeira para checar se eu não estava alucinando. Estava vazia, com uma nova sacolinha presa pelas bordas. Era dia de colocar o lixo para fora?

O lado racional trabalhando a mil para explicar aquilo.

Chanyeol tinha revirado tudo para salvar o fantoche. _Mas eu lembrava muito bem de ter amassado a caixa de pizza sobre o ursinho já coberto._ Por que ele mexeria na sujeira toda? _Ah, ele tinha sentido falta e procurou. Durante o filme, eu notei que ele buscava alguma coisa com os olhos, mas não disse nada para mim._ Entretanto, Chanyeol não chegaria ao ponto de revirar o lixo.

Com passos cuidadosos, fui para a sala, e com a ponta dos dedos, peguei o pequeno fantoche e o aproximei do meu rosto. Se fosse o mesmo, estaria cheirando a comida estragada ou coisa do tipo. E contrariando toda a minha linha de raciocínio sobre o resgate do Sr. Urso preso dentro da lixeira, aquele ali estava cheirando bem, parecia novinho em folha.

**“O que é você?”** , indaguei. **“Uma espécie de gêmeo do mal vingador?”** , continuei, olhando para os olhinhos cor de mel.

Era só isso que me faltava.

* * *

_Nunca fui uma pessoa religiosa. Mas passei semanas rezando antes de dormir, esperando que qualquer boa entidade que estivesse me ouvindo acabasse com aquela palhaçada que estava acontecendo comigo._

_Os episódios que se seguiram, depois daquela tentativa de livramento do Sr. Urso, fizeram cada pelo do meu corpo se arrepiar e a sensação de paranoia me dominar. E eu meio que entrei em choque demais para comentar com Chanyeol sobre o que estava acontecendo naquela casa. Ele era um cagão de primeira, e eu ainda era jovem demais para me tornar viúvo._

_Se aquele homem gigante se borrava com toda a saga de Atividade Paranormal, imagina se eu dissesse que a porcaria do fantoche que ele tanto amava estava possuído por algum espírito zombeteiro presente naquela casa. Porque era a única coisa que fazia sentido para tudo. Ponto final._

_Quando tudo começou, eu tentei me manter racional. O episódio do Sr. Urso com a lixeira poderia ser facilmente explicado: Chanyeol tirou a porcaria do bicho de dentro da lixeira. Eu não tinha sido esperto o bastante de enfiar o dito cujo dentro de um saco de lixo e dado, no mínimo, vinte nós apenas para confirmar que ele tinha partido dali para qualquer lixão. Nem tinha tanta sujeira úmida para pegar cheiro, também._

_Mas a segunda vez. A terceira vez. A quarta, e todas as outras vezes, somados à todos os métodos infalíveis que eu utilizei, até chegar ao fatídico afogamento… Porra! Não era possível um negócio daqueles acontecer e não ser resultado de algum pacto com Satanás._

* * *

A criatividade era meu forte. Mas tinha de admitir que eu não sabia mais o que fazer para que o Sr. Urso não retornasse do além.

Quando Chanyeol voltou do trabalho, naquele dia em que minha primeira tentativa de sumiço falhou, as coisas aconteceram da mesma forma de sempre. Ele não comentou que o bichinho tinha desaparecido ou coisa do tipo, nem jogou alguma indireta. Então, eu esperei aquele episódio esfriar. Uma pequena parte muito crédula de mim acreditou que ele tinha entendido meu desabafo e resolveu aposentar Sr. Urso.

Mas como esperado, Chanyeol não parou com a palhaçada do fantoche e da voz fina. Às vezes eu achava que ele estava me testando, porque não era possível ele não ter entendido que aquilo já tava chato para caralho. Mas por outro lado, ele nunca mais se atreveu a entrar no personagem quando tinha alguém por perto. Ainda havia um pingo de sensatez dentro daquele homem.

Só que ele não contava com a minha promessa silenciosa. Como um serial killer, péssima referência, eu tinha programado meu método de crime: toda vez que Chanyeol usasse o Sr. Urso, eu sumiria com o dito cujo. Simples. Não seria instantaneamente, mas num período de um ou dois dias de intervalo entre a chateação e a eliminação.

A segunda tentativa aconteceu sete dias depois da primeira. Eu piquei o fantoche todinho, enrolei num pedaço de jornal velho e joguei na lixeira, consciente de que o caminhão passava na manhã do dia seguinte. E para ter certeza de que a coisa estava bem feita, fiz questão de acordar cedo, e ver com meus próprios olhos, o homem pegar o grande saco de lixo preto e jogar no triturador. Até bati as mãos, tirando o pó que nem existia, apenas pela estética do momento.

As horas se passaram na mais tranquila paz de pensamento.

Nem era a minha semana de limpar a casa, mas fiz questão de arrumar as coisas. Tudo com muita boa vontade, cantarolando qualquer música que tocasse no som, sem sombra alguma de remorso. Até o jantar estava pronto antes do horário.

Após todas as atividades, eu tomei um banho frio, para aliviar o calor todo e decidi fazer suco natural de abacaxi. Nós dois éramos preguiçosos demais para fazer tal coisa, e as dezenas de garrafas de refrigerante acumulados nos reciclados, a cada fim do mês, era assustador.

O barulho do portão, e minutos depois, da porta da frente roubaram a minha atenção. Estava girando a espátula dentro da grande jarra, quando Chanyeol me encontrou.

Ele sorriu para mim, aumentou o volume de Sunflower, que já estava no repeat há muito tempo, e disse que já voltava. Era uma cena muito comum, quando um de nós dois estava de folga no dia.

O susto veio quando eu estava de costas, tentando colocar a jarra na geladeira e, consequentemente, montando um tetris com os potes que estavam lá dentro. O refrão da música até ficou preso na minha garganta quando eu ouvi aquela voz.

**“É de que sabor, belo Kyungsoo?”** , não era possível. Tive que me virar para ter certeza de que era a merda do Sr. Urso e a mão de um bobão na bunda dele.

Devo ter piscado tantas vezes, olhando para os dois, que achei que tinha perdido controle do meu corpo.

**“É de abacaxi, Sr. Urso”** , respondi, tentando me manter calmo, e fechei a geladeira. Os meus olhos se fixaram nos de Chanyeol, e ele permanecia com aquele ar divertido de sempre.

**“Ah, eu adoro suco de abacaxi”** , continuou. Aquela era outra coisa que estava acontecendo. O Sr. Urso não aparecia apenas para iniciar um debate quando Chanyeol queria evitar discussões diretas comigo, agora ele aparecia do nada apenas para fazer comentários. Parecia que eu estava num constante show de fantoches.

A terceira tentativa de eliminação foi um pouco mais drástica.

Eu chegava uma hora mais cedo do trabalho, e isso foi uma coincidência da vida que eu passei a gostar ainda mais. Sequer tirei o uniforme da empresa, fui direto atrás do acendedor do fogão e procurei pelo Sr. Urso pela casa toda. Ele estava na mesinha de cabeceira do quarto, muito confortável.

Não podia negar que eu ficava com certa pena do ursinho, mas o sentimento sumia quando lembrava da próxima conversa aleatória que poderia acontecer quando Chanyeol chegasse. Eu o queimei no quintal dos fundos, perto das pedras que contornavam o projeto de horta que meu marido estava tentando cultivar, e espalhei as cinzas ali por perto. Seria um ótimo adubo para as cebolinhas.

Sr, Urso apareceu durante o episódio quinze de Sabrina, naquela mesma noite. Até cogitei estar preso no universo paralelo das adivinhações daquela velha, onde eu matava Sr. Urso e como consequência, viveria num loop de perturbações.

A partir daí, eu passei a incrementar meus métodos de desaparecimento. Enterrei no quintal. Queimei e enterrei no quintal. Rasguei, queimei e enterrei no quintal. E depois de lembrar da peculiaridade de terras indígenas de Cemitério Maldito, por causa do meu doutorado em filmes de terror, eu tentei despachar o Sr. Urso pela cidade. Não deu certo.

Cada ressurgimento era um pouco mais da minha sanidade diminuindo. Porque o método de fazer ele sumir de forma sutil falhou. Só não era descarado, porque ainda esperava Chanyeol estar longe para raptar o fantoche. E nessas, eu ficava muito curioso de perguntar para meu marido como ele encontrava Sr. Urso, afinal de contas.

E isso fez com que um pensamento retornasse à minha cabeça. Eu estava velho demais para ser fantasioso e supersticioso daquela forma.

De primeira, eu comecei a suspeitar que Chanyeol tinha fantoches escondidos e estava apenas substituindo como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mas, nunca tinha procurado por nada. E tentando me manter com os pés no chão, eu revistei cada canto daquela casa.

Naquele dia, eu tinha deixado Sr. Urso no lixeiro do banheiro do shopping. Tive que fazer todo um contorcionismo do caralho para levar o bicho dentro da roupa, sem que meus colegas de trabalho vissem e pensassem que eu era louco de pedra. Logo, tinha certeza que ele não poderia estar ali.

E não estava. Se tinha algo que eu poderia colocar a mão no fogo, com muito gosto, é que eu fiz um ótimo trabalho ao revirar a casa de ponta cabeça.

Na mesma noite, quando eu estava distraído mexendo no celular, fazendo uns testes muito bobos na internet, apenas para aquietar minha mente cheia de paranoias e finalmente, dormir, Sr. Urso apareceu. E como que uma piada do universo com a minha cara, eu observei, com minha visão periférica, que Chanyeol se virou, abriu a gaveta da mesinha dele e tirou o fantoche de lá. Um lugar onde eu tinha olhado muitas vezes para confirmar que não tinha esquecido.

As minhas mãos começaram a tremer, numa mistura de irritação e nervosismo. Como é que aquilo estava acontecendo? Para encerrar a noite com chave de ouro, Chanyeol se aproximou do meu ouvido e sussurrou uma frase, naquele tom infantil do Sr. Urso, que eu não sabia se a escuridão era algo positivo ou não, para esconder o quão perturbado eu me senti.

Okay, aquilo não podia mais continuar.

* * *

_E foi assim que eu cheguei à conclusão de que aquela seria a última vez que tentaria eliminar Sr. Urso. Afogá-lo no laguinho da praça era a opção final da minha lista de ‘Como desaparecer com o fantoche sem parecer muito insano’._

_Não podia negar que com o passar do tempo e da falta de resultados, a motivação para o sumiço do fantoche tinha se tornado de ‘Essa merda vai acabar com meu casamento’ para ‘Essa merda tem que sumir porque não estou louco!’._

_Porque eu estava chegando ao ponto de abrir uma barra no navegador do computador da empresa, esquecendo de todos os projetos que eu tinha que terminar, e pesquisar sobre ‘Como conseguir produtos químicos capazes de destruir qualquer coisa de forma eficiente e limpa’. Felizmente, não cheguei às vias de fato, logo, não me tornaria suspeito de algum futuro crime que viesse a acontecer na minha cidade, caso pesquisassem meu histórico. Ainda que eu amasse a aba anônima._

_Enfim, para concluir meu dia de vitória, eu fiz as compras e retornei para casa muito feliz, pleno demais. Tinha comprado até mesmo um mini bolo de chocolate para comer depois da janta enquanto via algum filme bem tosco com Chanyeol. Não sei, de alguma forma sentia que estava livre de tudo aquilo._

_O problema é que: não estava. Não da forma que eu imaginei._

* * *

Quando abri a porta de casa, esperava que Chanyeol não tivesse chegado do trabalho. Eu queria deixar o jantar pronto para nós dois. E de quebra, me certificar de que a área estava limpa do Sr. Urso. Um hábito que eu havia desenvolvido para me manter um pouco são.

Porque tinha algo que eu havia percebido em todas as minhas tentativas de dar sumiço ao fantoche: ele só aparecia quando Chanyeol estava em casa. Apenas a primeira vez que fugiu à regra. Aquele foi a único retorno solitário do Sr. Urso.

Então, tudo fez muito sentido, quando eu notei que os sapatos de Chanyeol estavam perto da porta, o moletom jogado sobre o sofá e a bolsa na mesinha de centro. Só que a TV e as caixas de som estavam desligadas. E aquela era uma quebra de rotina. Chanyeol sempre ligava um dos dois porque queria ouvir alguma coisa de fundo enquanto tomava banho, seja um programa qualquer ou o álbum de uma nova banda que ele estava curtindo. O volume sempre muito alto.

A casa estava no mais absoluto silêncio.

Os meus passos sobre o piso foram bem leves, e por um milagre divino, eu tinha entrado com calma em casa. Logo, com toda a certeza, eu consegui pegar o filho de uma puta no flagra. Não foi preciso ser gênio demais para não ligar a cena, com a localização e um fator X, que eu havia esquecido completamente.

Chanyeol estava sem camisa, com o cabelo molhado bagunçado e a calça de pijama bem baixa na cintura. Eu teria me sentido muito tentado àquela imagem em qualquer outro momento, se não fosse a pilha de fantoches nos braços dele, um dos Srs. Ursos na mão esquerda. Aquele grande idiota estava tão distraído mexendo os bracinhos do bicho de pelúcia que não percebeu que eu estava ali parado, analisando cada movimento dele.

Os meus olhos se perderam de Chanyeol para a escada dobrável de metal posicionada entre a parede que dividia nosso quarto com o quarto de hóspedes, e como num ciclo, meu olhar escorregou pelos degraus até ver o pequeno quadrado no teto. O ‘sotão’ da bagunça, completamente despercebido nas minhas buscas, quando estava fechado. Sequer sabia qual tinha sido a última vez que ele fora aberto.

Mas Chanyeol parecia ser a pessoa certa para saber daquela informação.

Se eu não estivesse tão irritado e com vontade de chutar o saco daquele homem, eu teria rido muito da cara de assombro que ele fez quando me notou ali. Quase derrubando os fantoches, ele piscou algumas vezes, e sorriu meio sem graça, depois de quase fazer os próprios olhos saltarem das órbitas.

**“Eu não tô acreditando nisso, puta merda”** , comentei, sem conseguir me segurar.

**“Ah… Boa noite, amor”** , o tom de voz dele soando daquela forma, que ele usava quando sabia que tinha feito coisa errada, mas estava tentando me acalmar.

**“O que é isso, Chanyeol?”** , apontei para o peito dele, estava soando um pouco afetado, porque estava mesmo.

**“Hm…”** , olhou para os braços, sem falar mais nada.

**“Era você que tava repondo esse fantoche imbecil toda vez que eu sumia com ele?”** , cuspi as palavras sem pensar muito.

**“Que?”** , Chanyeol olhou para mim meio indignado.

**“Que?”** , retruquei, debochado. **“Isso mesmo que você ouviu”** , grunhi.

**“Você estava sumindo com o Sr. Urso de propósito? Kyungsoo!”** , caminhou para mais perto, me olhando de cima, uma feição de reprovação. Parecia até que eu era uma criança fazendo algo errado.

**“Mas é claro que eu estava fazendo de propósito. Não aguentava mais esse inferno. Eu juro que estava a beira de enfiar essa porcaria, literalmente, na sua bunda se você me testasse mais uma vez”** , eu deveria ter dito dessa forma desde o começo, mas não queria ser rude demais. Porém, tudo tinha limites.

**“Você não gosta do Sr. Urso?”** , questionou. A forma como ele deitou a cabeça, me olhando com curiosidade genuína parecendo um cachorrinho... Parecia que eu havia dito algo que não fazia muito sentido.

**“Gostava, até você abusar da minha boa vontade”** , suspirei, esfregando o rosto com força. Será que ele não estava levando a sério a minha irritação quase instantânea toda vez que levantava a mão esquerda com aquele fantoche? **“Ontem você se superou quando usou esse bicho para sugerir uma possível foda comigo”** , só de lembrar eu já me arrepiava. Principalmente, com toda a paranoia que eu estava criando após cada retorno dele.

**“Achei que você gostava”** , a voz saiu baixa. Como Chanyeol tinha coragem de ficar vermelho quando ele tinha feito aquilo na maior cara de pau. **“Não imaginei que estava te deixando tão irritado. Você nunca me disse nada”**.

**“Eu te disse, sim. Mas pelo jeito entrou num ouvido e saiu no outro”** , bufei. **“Se já tava pirando só com essa sua mania idiota de usar ele para tudo. Eu já estava ao ponto de me internar, quando Sr. Urso começou a aparecer do nada. Você consegue imaginar quão perturbador é isso?”**.

Para variar, Chanyeol começou a rir da minha cara. Ele tava achando graça da minha situação. Certeza que se fosse ele no meu lugar, teria se cagado todinho e nem estaríamos nessa casa.

**“Você tá rindo do que, idiota?”** , estapeei o antebraço dele, por impulso.

**“Ai!”** , reclamou, mas continuou a rir. **“O que você achou que estava acontecendo?”** , questionou, caminhando para a sala.

**“Achei que era você trocando, até ele sobreviver ao fogo e à sete palmos de terra”** , quase listei as demais cenas ridículas que passei, mas não daria aquele gostinho. **“Por que nunca comentou dos sumiços comigo?”** , não era possível que ele achasse aquilo normal.

**“Eu é que te pergunto isso”** , balançou a cabeça, em negação. **“Não acredito que você teve coragem que queimar um bichinho tão fofo desses”**.

**“Queimei e queimaria de novo. Pena que não resolveu”** , suspirei, pressionando as laterais da cabeça. Aquela conversa já estava fritando a minha mente. **“Não perguntei nada e nem comentei nada porque sei que você é medroso demais. Imagina se eu te falasse que, supostamente a casa fosse assombrada e que tava acontecendo uma coisa muito estranha… Viu que bom marido que sou?”**.

**“Não sou medroso!”** , claro, e o Sr. Urso realmente estava vivo.

**“Ai, chega desse assunto. Só para com isso, por favor, e dê um jeito de desaparecer com esses fantoches”** , só não queria pensar mais naquilo. Finalmente as coisas voltariam ao normal.

**“É, vamos esquecer esse assunto”** , concordou, tentando tirar os cabelos dos olhos. E quando o fez, caminhou para o centro da sala de estar. Foi então que eu tentei contar os ursinhos que ele carregava, mas não consegui.

E isso fez com que uma dúvida circulasse na minha cabeça.

**“E de onde é que você arrumou tantos? Porque eu já estava perdendo a criatividade para eliminar esse bicho”** , indaguei. Porque eu tinha eliminado mais de dez fantoches. Não incluindo o que estava dormindo no fundo do laguinho.

**“Então… Talvez eu tenha feito um pedido errado, quando comprei o primeiro Sr. Urso”** , começou, um sorriso amarelo nos lábios pelo constrangimento. **“Você sabe como funciona esses sites chineses, eu achei que era um fantoche muito caro, mas era uma caixa com 50 unidades. Não me dei conta porque estava muito animado de ter achado um que parecia muito com o meu chaveiro”** , suspirou e colocou os fantoches sobre a mesinha, perto das compras.

Para ser muito sincero, eu não estava muito surpreso com aquilo. Ele já tinha feito isso com outras coisas, não era à toa que tínhamos alguns objetos repetidos pela casa. Então, no fim das contas eu estava certo desde o começo. Ele estava substituindo todos os Srs. Ursos que eu fazia questão de dar sumiço. Só não contava com o modo quase ninja de substituição. Acreditar em algo sobrenatural era muito mais fácil, mas mil vezes pior para meu psicológico.

**“Quer dizer que você estava guardando esse monte de ursos há mais de um ano e meio? Chanyeol!”** , como eu não havia notado a presença de uma caixa à mais durante a mudança?

**“Tava debaixo da minha cama, tinha esquecido dela por um tempo. Até o momento da mudança”** , confessou, se jogando no sofá, os olhos recaíram sobre as sacolas do supermercado. **“Eu não tive coragem de jogar fora, eles são muito fofos. Ainda bem que não fiz isso. Perdi o meu chaveiro e só o Sr. Urso substitui ele”** , comentou, mas a última parte não fez muito sentido.

**“Não vou mentir... Era capaz de você perder o marido também”** , cruzei os braços, observando o jeito torto que ele deitou contra as almofadas.

**“Que exagerado”** , rebateu. **“Não acredito que você achou que o Sr. Urso estava possuído. Nunca imaginei que você fosse tão criativo para esse tipo de coisa”** , esticou a perna e pegou um dos fantoches com os dedos dos pés, por pura preguiça de se levantar. **“Acredita nisso?”** , questionou, olhando para o fantoche, agora em suas mãos.

**“Você não existe, puts”** , abafei um riso, olhando para a cena, ainda estava incrédulo com a situação toda, e não queria mostrar o quão ridículo eu parecia agora que as coisas finalmente tinham sido solucionadas. **“Espera! Onde é que você estava guardando todos os Srs. Ursos reservas? Eu… Revirei a casa toda e não vi nem sinal dessa porcaria de fantoche!”** , porra, tinha alguma passagem secreta por ali? **“Digo, depois de trazer do sótão de bagunça”.**

**“Coloquei alguns dentro da capa daquele terno velho”** , não é possível. Ele sabia exatamente onde eu não mexeria. Aquele terno fedia à coisa guardada há décadas. **“Ah! E tinha alguns dentro das minhas meias estampadas”** , sorriu todo envergonhado. Aquele era meu castigo por só usar meias pretas.

Por enquanto, eu estava satisfeito com aquilo.

Sem dizer mais nada, levei as sacolas para a bancada da cozinha e retirei tudo o que havia comprado. O bolo foi para a geladeira, junto do suco e do leite. Em meio a todas essas ações, tinha uma coisa que havia me deixado inquieto, que eu havia deixado passar. E por mais que pensasse que não precisava reforçar, eu o faria porque aqueles meses foram um grande sinal de que nós precisávamos nos comunicar com muita clareza.

**“Chanyeol”** , chamei, apoiando os cotovelos sobre a superfície fria do balcão. Ele assistia alguma coisa que passava na TV, quando se virou para mim, curioso. **“É sério, sobre desaparecer com a caixa toda”** , se o sem vergonha achou que a tentativa de mudar de assunto passou despercebida, estava enganado.

Ele sorriu gigante para mim, daquele jeito que deixava os dentes bem evidentes e olhos bem apertados, e levantou o polegar. Se ele estava apelando para a fofura, tinha falhado.

**“Sério”** , repeti, os olhos entreabertos fixos nele, enquanto o chamava com o dedo para me ajudar.

**“Tudo bem, amor. Prometo”** , confirmou.

E ali, enquanto preparávamos o nosso jantar, conversamos sobre tudo. Como tinha sido nosso dia, sobre a nova série que precisávamos maratonar, e do encontro com nossos amigos da faculdade no fim de semana. Em meio a isso, que Chanyeol me contou uma história que eu não imaginava.

No fim, um fantoche seria resgatado da caixa, mas ficaria bem guardado.

* * *

**Uma noite qualquer após as aulas e muitas garrafas de cerveja**

**“Eu acho que a gente tem que ir, o velho ali do balcão tá olhando com uma cara…”** , Chanyeol estapeou as costas de Jongin, enquanto o moreno estava em meio a uma crise de tosse de tanto que ria com os demais colegas à mesa.

O jovem estudante sabia que só passaria dor de cabeça se acompanhasse os amigos naquelas ‘pequenas aventuras’. Não é como se ele não soubesse que, na grande maioria das vezes, todos terminariam na casa de Baekhyun, espalhados pelos cômodos, dormindo completamente destruídos pelo efeito do álcool. Apenas ele estando sóbrio, porque era o único que tinha carteira, mas não o carro.

**“Foda-se o velho, estamos pagando as coisas”** , Kyungsoo comentou, um sorriso nos lábios fartos. Era tão óbvio que ele estava bêbado. Os olhos sonolentos e as bochechas vermelhas eram apenas alguns dos sinais, junto da voz arrastada e mais densa. A palma da mão quente dele batucou sobre a coxa do maior como se dissesse _‘Fica tranquilo, tá tudo certo, grandão’_.

Chanyeol não podia se enganar. Kyungsoo era o principal motivo para ele estar ali, cercado pelos quatro colegas, num boteco qualquer, às quase três da madrugada de uma quinta-feira. O grupo não tinha aula no dia seguinte, mas ele tinha que trabalhar cedo e depois ir para a faculdade, estava fodido com tudo o que tinha direito.

Tudo era culpa da aula de metodologia. Ele estava adiantando as disciplinas no semestre passado, para acelerar a formação, e Kyungsoo já estava na metade do curso. Chanyeol demorou para notar o mais velho, principalmente porque todos ficavam bem escondidos atrás das telas do computador, na sala de informática. O encanto todo só o atingiu quando os dois foram reunidos por um seminário. O estudante de cabelos avermelhados e olhos brilhantes não precisou fazer algo mirabolante para capturar o coração de Chanyeol.

A timidez inicial não aconteceu porque Kyungsoo sabia como conduzir uma conversa, e mesmo que o mais velho apenas concordasse com as coisas e sorrisse quieto, o clima não ficou estranho. Eles trocaram os números de celular e concluíram a apresentação semanas depois.

A coincidência é que fez as coisas chegarem ao presente.

Ele sabia das saideiras de alguns colegas de turma, que fizera amizade com os passar dos meses, mas nunca tinha acompanhado nada, apenas ouvia as histórias na segunda-feira e ria muito. Talvez fosse coisa do destino ter aceitado o convite, estava com a cabeça toda fodida da semana de provas e precisava de um momento de paz. O que não foi a melhor opção quando soube que participaria de uma ‘gincana alcoólica’. Aquele foi o começo daquela rotina que ele se via envolvido.

Sehun era amigo de Kyungsoo. E aquela foi a primeira noite que ele conheceu as verdadeiras cores do mais velho. Por mais que soasse engraçado, foi o jeito resmungão do outro que fez Chanyeol cair ainda mais naquela teia de sentimentos.

**“Já volto!”** , anunciou, por mais que quisesse evitar a banheiro fedido, não dava para segurar. Havia bebido quase dois litros de refrigerante naquela brincadeira toda, e o jeito como Kyungsoo tocava a perna dele a cada risada, ou quando estava distraído, não ajudava em nada. O jeito caloroso era uma benção e uma maldição.

Quando passou pela porta, prendeu a respiração, fez o que tinha que fazer o mais rápido possível e lavou as mãos com receio, não sabia se tentar ser higiênico naquela pia suja seria melhor ou pior. Chanyeol saiu do cubículo tão esbaforido, que parecia que tinha terminado uma maratona em primeiro lugar. Ainda assim, apesar de todo o esforço, sentiu o cheiro de urina tomar conta de tudo quando fechou a porta às costas.

O coração quase saiu pela boca quando se deparou com Kyungsoo parado no fim do pequeno corredor feito de engradados amarelos de cerveja. Aquela parte era meio escura e ele era medroso demais.

**“Você notou que eles têm uma jukebox e uma máquina de chicletes aqui?”** , os cabelos antes domados, agora estavam bagunçados, os fios caídos sobre os olhos do mais velho. Por um momento, Chanyeol quis ajeitar, mas aquilo seria tão clichê e meloso. E ele ainda não queria apressar as coisas. **“Eu comprei umas fichas, vamos testar?”** , perguntou, 

Impactado demais, pela situação, Chanyeol assentiu e acompanhou o baixinho. O salão parecia maior, agora que a maioria das pessoas tinham ido embora. Apenas a mesa dos amigos e outra, ocupada por um casal, estava no espaço. Aquilo era o sinal clássico de que os donos queriam fechar, sem falar objetivamente.

**“Caralho, só tem música de velho aqui”** , Kyungsoo resmungou, depois de colocar a moeda com certo esforço. A ruga entre as sobrancelhas grossas indicando que ele estava indeciso sobre o que escolher.

**“Acho que essa é a função dessas máquinas num lugar desses. Você bebe e fica nostálgico”** , comentou, com um sorrisinho torto. A jukebox era de um modelo recente, mas a maioria das músicas eram de décadas atrás. **“Coloca essa aqui”** , apontou, e sem esperar por uma resposta, pressionou o dedo sobre o retângulo azul da tela.

Kyungsoo apenas olhou para ele e ergueu uma sobrancelha, quando as notas iniciais começaram e as primeira linhas foram cantadas. _When the night has come and the land is dark, and the moon is the only light we'll see_. Chanyeol era piegas e nada sutil, não importava o quanto ele tentasse esconder.

**“Sabia que você era esse tipo de cara”** , o baixinho confessou, deixando o outro sem ter muito o que questionar e nem o faria. Kyungsoo estava embriagado e ele não queria ouvir grosseria de graça.

Sem falar muita coisa, enquanto ouvia a mistura das risadas do amigos junto à canção de fundo, acompanhou o outro, com poucos passos, à tal máquina de chicletes. Na verdade, não era nada do que Kyungsoo tinha pensado. Eram aquelas bolinhas com prêmios misturadas à bolinhas de borracha. Chanyeol se questionou os clientes traziam os filhos ali, para aquilo ter alguma utilidade.

**“Era mais fácil ter comprado chiclete no balcão”** , comentou com o mais velho, ele estava fazendo aquela cara franzida outra vez. Não sabia se levava a sério o desgosto dele ou se ria, porque Kyungsoo era tão fofo quando contrariado.

**“O velho não me disse nada, aquele puto”** , grunhiu, enfiando a mão no bolso e tirando quatro fichas. **“Vou tirar as bolinhas daí e enfiar goela abaixo daquele safado, licença”** , deu uma cotovelada no mais alto, colocou a ficha no lugar indicado, e girou a pequena alavanca. Nada aconteceu. **“Que merda é essa?”** , estapeou o globo de vidro que prendia todas as bolinhas e levantou a pequena portinha onde deveria estar o objeto. Nada.

**“Sai, sai. Deixa eu tentar”** , Chanyeol falou muito sério, como se estar mais sóbrio ali desse crédito à suas ações. Girou a alavanca mais de cinco vezes e nada. **“Me dá as outras fichas, Soo”** , talvez fosse mais do que uma ficha e Kyungsoo não tinha entendido. Aquelas máquinas eram bem comuns em supermercados, mas nunca tinha testado. E pelo andar da carruagem, estava mais do que agradecido.

**“Eu acho que isso foi feito para enganar trouxa”** , os braços já estavam cruzados sobre o peito, quando percebeu que Chanyeol tinha colocado todas as fichas naquela porcaria e não conseguiu nada. **“Deixa eu resolver isso”** , resmungou, afastando o amigo para o lado e dando um soco forte no corpo metálico da máquina, sem aviso algum. O baque foi tão forte que o mais novo ficou preocupado se Kyungsoo tinha machucado a mão.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por alguns segundos, os olhos fixos no objeto, até ouvirem um estalar estranho e alguma coisa se chocar contra a portinha prateada. Com um sorriso arrogante demais, Kyungsoo pegou a bolinha e mostrou para Chanyeol.

**“Não foi dessa vez que me tapearam”** , com a cabeça baixa, tentou definir o que tinha dentro do pequeno globo. Metade era vermelho e a outra transparente, um pequeno corpinho escondido na parte colorida. Não obteve muito resultado além disso, a visão ruim ficava triplamente pior quando bebia. **“Para você”** , esticou o braço para Chanyeol, que estava perdido demais nas expressões e movimentos que ele fazia.

**“O que?”** , o mais novo agradeceu mentalmente que ninguém estava prestando atenção aos dois, ou que Kyungsoo tivesse notado a forma como o rosto dele estava queimando. Ele sequer tinha entendido o que o baixinho tinha dito, mas já estendia a mão para receber a bolinha.

**“Faz de conta que é um prêmio para todo esse tempo que você tem aturado a gente falando merda no seu ouvido”** , riu baixinho, esfregando os cabelos e tentando focar em algum ponto. O ato fazendo a mão doer. Puts. “ **Nossa, mas eu preciso sentar depressa antes que eu desmaie”** , comentou, se afastando e indo em direção à mesa onde eles estavam.

Aquele pequeno intervalo resultou num Chanyeol desatento. Enquanto todos voltavam a um assunto ‘filosófico’ qualquer, ele abriu o globinho. Havia um chaveiro minúsculo dentro dele, daqueles de pendurar em celulares. Tão pequeno e fofo quanto Kyungsoo, que tinha a mão apoiada na coxa dele outra vez, o objeto tinha cor de caramelo e duas bochechas rosadas.

_Um ursinho sorridente, o Sr. Urso._


End file.
